Blossom on the Precipice
Reunion... That was Quick Nadeshiko, around the same time, continued to run along the road of the Seireitei. She began to pant, and stopped along the way. "Damn. I should've never stopped taking Taekwondo lessons..." she thought, as she regained her color and kept on running. "I have to rescue Kouhei-kun!" she thought to herself, convincing herself not to stop again. She thought about Seireitou, and how he knew of her quincy status. She found it odd, even for one who was knowledgeable of the Soul Society to know something, that not even her closest friends knew. Continuing on, she began to hear murmers ahead by males. She immediately after, heard them screaming in pain. A second later, all was silent. She ran ahead to see that Seireitou was standing in a pool of blood, with his sword dirtied with the opponent's blood. She stared, frightened, as Seireitou turned and was smiling. "Hey Nadeshiko. So, looks like we came the same way, huh?" he asked. Nadeshiko tried to regain her composure and smiled, "Yeah... but, um..." she began, refering to the bleeding Shinigami under Seireitou. "Are they.... dead?" she asked. Seireitou sighed, "Nadeshiko, no they aren't. I'm sorry I scared you with that, but when in Soul Society, its you or them." he replied. Nadeshiko stared down at the blood, and felt like crying. She was a gentle heart by nature, hating violence and bloodshed. On top of that, she was a teenage girl, having no experience with this matter. Seireitou sighed, "Run." Nadeshiko looked up, "Huh?" Suddenly, several Shinigami came running out from the alley. However, they stopped dead in their tracks, apparently recognizing who was the man with the bloodied sword. A Blossom's Legacy "Ca... ca... cap... Captain Kuchiki?!" they all shouted in unison. Nadeshiko looked up at Seireitou, "You are... a... Captain?" she asked, trembling. Seireitou sighed, "I haven't been called that in many years." he replied to the group. The Shinigami all attacked Seireitou, meerly to be swepted away by the force of Seireitou's spiritual pressure. Nadeshiko stared in shock at Seireitou's display of raw power, blowing away several Shinigami with nothing but spiritual pressure. Seireitou smiled, "Don't be alarmed, Nadeshiko-san. It'll be over soon." he assured. "You are right, Former Captain of the Sixth Division." stated a feminine voice behind him. He turned to see the Captain of Squad 13, Amaririsu Itami. Seireitou stared, sweating slightly, "Risu-chan?!" he stated, causing even Nadeshiko to look at the female captain. "Yeah! Hi Seisei-san!" Amaririsu chirped, her eyes in upside-down U shapes. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "I hate to say this, Risu-chan, but I need your help. I am not asking as the Rogue Shinigami of Squad 6, but as a holder of Shinigami blood, like yourself. Amaririsu sighed, "I am sorry, Seisei-san, but I cannot help you rescue that Suzaku boy." she replied, already knowing what Seireitou wanted from her. "I see." Seireitou sighed. He held his blade forward and wiped the blood off. He seemed to plan to attack the innocent Captain, but instead sheathed the blade. He looked up to Amaririsu, "Risu-chan, listen. Kouhei is not evil. In fact, I do not understand why he was even arrested to begin with." he stated, truthfully. "Shall I tell you?" asked Amaririsu, making both Seireitou and Nadeshiko stare up at her. Kouhei's truth: the Suzaku Within Seireitou and Nadeshiko sat down, to hear what Amaririsu had to say. Amaririsu sighed, "Kouhei's real name is Suzaku Kuchiki, the former Shinigami criminal of the Rukongai. He commited crimes all over the Soul Society, vandilism, theft, tresspasing, you name it." she began. Seireitou smirked, "Sounds like a young me. But still, to be sentenced to death by Sokyoku, seems kinda harsh even for petty crimes like that." he brought up, defending Kouhei. "I'm not done, Seisei-san." Amaririsu stated. "In fact, you are correct, those weren't the crimes that he was arrested for. But rather.... because he killed a Captain of the Gotei 13." Amaririsu continued. Both Seireitou and Nadeshiko stared in confusion and shock, till Nadeshiko finally spoke up. "Wait, wait just a minute, why would he commit such a crime? Going from petty theft to murder, what were his reasons?" asked Nadeshiko. Amaririsu sighed, "That's the thing, we don't know. Which is why I have reason to assume that Kouhei, or rather Suzaku, is not guilty. Seireitou nodded, "Yes... listen to me, Risu-chan, can you bring us to the Cell holding Kouhei?" he asked. Amaririsu pondered this thought for a moment, remembering that Kouhei has a chance to prove his innocence, and her duty to uphold right came before her loyalty to the Gotei 13. She nodded, "Very well. However, remember, it would be wise to tred softly in the Seireitei. So, we can't just idly walk over to the holding cell." she pointed out. Seireitou smirked, "Oh, come on, don't I always?" he stated, sarcastically. "Heh, riiiight." Amaririsu pointed out as she led the way to the Cells, with Seireitou and Nadeshiko right behind her. Captain Amaririsu of the 13th Division has promised to assist in the liberation of Kouhei. However, will Kouhei himself wish to leave?! Find out next! Next: Secret of the Moon